Bring Me Up
by Princess Noodle
Summary: Light spoilers to the end of the anime! Ryuko has reoccurring night terrors about Senketsu leaving her and one fateful night Uzu just happens to be walking past her room and hears her crying. Ultimately he can't bear to hear the once strong girl break down and decides to comfort her. Fluff! Fluff everywhere! This is turning into a collection of one shots! Send in your prompts!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahem, okay so I've joined the UzuRyu shippers and I'm so ashamed but my god I do not regret it. Anyway this is my first fanfiction (of many hopefully) for Kill La Kill and I realize that they might both be a little out of character. I need to fix that but for now enjoy the fluffiness of this hurt and comfort.**

**Also if you have any suggestions about how to make them a little more in character guide me! I love that! Also if there was something that was so them then tell me and I'll learn from that. Ya'll are great! **

**_IMPORTANT:_ **

**I'm basically making this a place to drop all my one shots (most, if not all, will be UzuRyu) so it would be a good idea to follow/favorite because even though it'll be under complete, I'll still update it as the ideas come to me and I don't want you to miss out because there are so few UzuRyu fics out there!**

**Okay okay one last thing, I really encourage you to write your own fanfiction! If you're dealing with English as a second language (or just have shit grammar, like my sister) I can beta for you (check my profile!) And if you just don't have any prompts I have a ton! Or you can simply search for writing prompts on tumblr (that's where I get mine). I'm always willing to help you guys out! Especially if you're going to contribute to the fandom :) **

**Feel free to PM me anytime!**

**Onward with the story!**

**Enjoy **

**~PrincessNoodle**

Uzu was walking through the halls of the mansion one night. It wasn't unusual for the elite four to stay with Satsuki but once Ryuko had moved in Uzu had spent suspiciously more time than before in the Kiryuin/Matoi household. He had only dared once to wander past Ryuko's room and it ended with them sparring in the back yard much to his pleasure, and never had he even thought about venturing there during the night.

Okay that was a lie, he thought about her at night the most.

And it was while he was having these thoughts that he happened down her hall. Though he hadn't even noticed before a small noise cut through the silence. He stopped walking and finally took in his surroundings. He had just passed Ryuko's room and he scolded his subconscious for bringing him there at the late hour. He didn't want to be branded a pervert for the rest of his life.

The sound that had made him stop in his tracks, made itself known again only this time a little louder. He glanced at Ryuko's door and shook his head. It couldn't be her, she slept like a rock, and no way would she be up at this hour. He began to think about who else would be in this part of the mansion but with their mother gone it was only the girls and their butler and maids. He back tracked to her door and pressed his ear up against it as quietly as he could.

From the other side he heard her shuffling around and a small cry presented itself. He pushed himself away in shock.

Matoi was- crying?

It sure sounded like it as another sob ripped through the air.

Uzu had two options, carry on his way like nothing happened, that he had heard nothing. Or he could investigate what was upsetting the usually strong girl he had grown to respect.

Gulping he hoped she wouldn't kill him for what he was about to do. He lifted a hand to her large wooden door and knocked solidly three times.

The shuffling stopped, and it went completely silent, both unknowingly holding their breath until a whimper came through Ryuko's closed lips and she had no choice but to answer the door now that she alerted the person on the other side that she was indeed awake

Uzu waited patiently for her to open the door and reveal herself but what happened instead made his heart crumble a little. Ryuko cracked the door open, not enough to reveal anything but enough to comfortably hear what the other person was saying.

"Yes?" Her voice cracked and while he couldn't see it Usu had the sneaking suspicion that she had resumed crying.

He sighed, "Matoi." Ryuko finally knew who it was but it didn't put her at ease to know that Sanageyama was standing outside her door during one of her break downs. But she didn't have any choice but to acknowledge him.

"Sanageya-" She tried to get out his full name but instead her emotions had other ideas as tears flooded her eyes once more. It took too much effort to stand so she crumpled to the ground, sitting on the balls of her feet. "I-I can't," She stuttered, "You should- go." She took a very unattractive deep breath in the middle of her sentence in an attempt to calm herself. It didn't work. The thought of him leaving though was worse than him staying and she tried to hold back another sob.

Suddenly a hand was grasping her arm and she was being hauled up. The surprise halted her tears and Uzu awkwardly pulled her into a hug. "Look at you, I can't just leave," He said trying to tease but it came out much soften than anything he had ever said to her.

Ryuko was finally relaxing into his arms, trying to get the night terror out of her head. The one that she feared when she went to bed every night. The one that made her scared to fall asleep. And it was something much more real than any monster because it was a memory. The memory of Senketsu as he decomposed into nothing. He had been the only thing keeping her together, the only thing she had left of her father and he was her best friend no matter how unorthodox that sounded and as he ripped apart she could feel herself breaking along with him.

The more she thought of it the more she shook until they were not so much hugging as it was Uzu holding her up.

"Oi, Matoi, I need to know what's wrong before I can help you." He said firmly and pulled away only to look down at her. Ryuko stayed stubbornly silent and he sighed, "Did you have a nightmare?" He waited a few moments and was about to guess something else before he felt a minuscule nod against his chest. "Ah okay," He commented and went to thinking about what could bother the fierce Ryuko so badly before the answer popped into his head.

"Senketsu." His suspicions were confirmed when her hand tightened around the hold she had on his t-shirt.

In fear that she would once again start crying he wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head neatly under his chin. He took to slowly stroking her hair. It was odd seeing Ryuko like this, more so for him that it would be for any of the other elite because nearly every time they saw each other they ended up in a fight, friendly or not. But he didn't want to think about fighting this Ryuko, instead he felt like he needed to protect her, which again was an odd sensation but he couldn't say he disliked it. The feeling of her wrapped in his arms was nice.

"It'll be okay, Ryuko," He trailed off and realized that he said her first name for the time and she seemed to relax slightly.

Ryuko tried not to think of what her nightmare entailed and instead thought of Sanageyama. How warm he was and how unusually nice and thoughtful he was being at this moment. She was sure she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye for a long while but in the exact moment she didn't care. She was too caught up in finally feeling better to even think about the next morning.

It was then that she began to pull away, she felt better, tired even. For the first time in the last few months she had the desire to sleep, without fear. Uzu let her go reluctantly but smiled when she stood only an arm's length away.

Ryuko locked eyes with him and felt something stir inside her stomach, but she tried to disregard it. "I'm feeling better now." She pointed out lamely and blush rose to her cheeks at how stupid she sounded to herself.

"I can see that," He replied smartly and she shot him a weak glare. "Look Matoi, if you ever want to talk I can listen if you want. Or I could just sit there and try not to hear anything if that makes you feel better." He began to stumble over his words so he stopped talking and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just saying."

Ryuko had the gall to laugh at him but he smiled in return, anything was better than her crying.

"Thank you," She turned towards the door beginning to make her leave before he stopped her once again.

"I just- Are you going to be okay?" He didn't know how long she had been crying alone, and he didn't know how often she got the nightmares but he sure as hell didn't like the idea of him not being there to comfort her.

"I'm fine." She said rather briskly before her eyes softened, "I mean I think I'm okay. They don't usually-" She paused and then let out a bitter laugh, "I don't usually fall asleep at all after I've woken up from one."

Uzu frowned and put a hand on her door opening it wider, "I'll keep you company then." He was about to stride right in when he realized that he had never been in Ryuko's room before and stopped mid step, "If you want me to."

"Yes," She said all too eagerly and blushed, but thankfully the dim lights didn't give away her red face.

Once both parties were inside and the door was closed Ryuko walked in the dark to turn on the small lamp beside her bed, not wanting to turn on the bright light overhead.

Ryuko sat on her bed uncertainly and Uzu followed suit when she made it known that he was allowed to. They sat in silence for a few beats before Ryuko let out a sigh and flopped onto her back.

She rolled herself up in the blankets, "What time is it?" She asked in a muffled voice.

Uzu laughed under his breath and read the clock on the vanity, "3:37am."

Ryuko's head popped out of the bundle, "Wow, that's pretty early. What are you still doing up?"

"Well you see, I was taking a lovely stroll through the mansion when I heard a usually lively girl crying her eyes out. And of course being the true romantic I am I just had to investigate what was wrong with her." He stated over dramatically.

"A walk at 3 am?" She pointed out, "You were awake long before you found me. Have you even slept at all?"

"No," He said simply. "I can't fall asleep unless I'm tired."

"Are you tired?" Ryuko questioned feeling bad at wanting to keep him awake.

He thought and closed his eyes, "Yeah, I am. I recall I was heading back to my own room to go to bed when I found you." Ryuko opened her mouth to send him to his room but he cut her off, "But I'd stay up all night if it made it so you were happy." It was the honest truth, and it was exactly what he was doing.

Ryuko retreated back into her blanket cocoon before her face could heat up in front of him. Why was he acting all charming and nice? She always knew he was a nice guy but not usually to her, it was mostly teasing and sparring with them. That was the only way they could interact. However in their last match he had caught and prevented her from falling over by bringing her to his chest by her waist and you could say a spark lit inside of her. She refused to fight with him before she figured out what it was. And with his most recent confession the spark only grew.

She could only think of one thing and she didn't like it because it involved feelings she had never experienced before, never had she been the subject of someone's interest nor had she held any special interest for anyone else.

She said something muffled into her blankets.

"What?" He asked her casually, as he had resigned to lying down as well.

Ryuko popped out again and took in a deep breath, "I said that's stupid. You shouldn't risk your health for someone else. Even if it is just one night. What if the same thing happens tomorrow and you don't get sleep for two days? You'll get grumpy and you're just being an idiot." She ranted. A part of her knew she wanted him to defend his reasoning for staying with her and all of her knew she didn't want him to leave.

"Then I'll just sleep here," He already sounded as if he was drifting off and Ryuko was glad she kept the lamp on the dimmest setting because she felt herself starting to join him in his slumber.

~The next day~

Ryuko groaned and snuggled in deeper, away from the sun that threatened to wake her up. However her mind was already waking itself up and she cursed herself. She was unusually warm this morning, she woke up from the cold most days. She shuffles around more before realizing that she's warm because there's something warm beside her.

She immediately jerked up and stared into the eyes of a very awake Uzu Sanageyama who is propped up on a few of her pillows with his hands behind his head. The sudden movement makes him glance at her and a smile graces his features. "Hey sleepyhead."

Ryuko flushes and decides to return to her original position, Uzu's lower stomach, and nuzzle herself in again. "Morning," She manages to reply.

"It's not really." He pointed out and Ryuko turns to look at the clock reading 1:24 pm then she shrugs and resumed her relaxation.

She hasn't slept that good for a long time, and Ryuko knows it's because of the boy next to her.

That night when all is done and everyone who is staying in the Kiryuin/Matoi house is asleep Ryuko takes it upon herself to seek out Uzu. Only to meet half way between rooms.

No words have to be said as they link hands and walk towards her room, completely intending to get a full night's sleep.

* * *

**Remember to review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. I'm already writing the second one shot so anything you say can be taken into consideration right away!**

**Thanks again for reading and don't forget to favorite/follow because I'll (hopefully) be updating soon with more UzuRyu goodness!**

**Keep writing on!**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello! I love talking to you guys but lets get down to business.**

**This chapter turned out much longer than I thought it would but that's okay!**

**Anyway this has so much shameless fluff and get ready for daddy!Uzu and mommy!Ryuko because it's so cute. I haven't started the next chapter yet but I'm going to go for something a little more competition based and cute that way I can work on their original character personality.**

**Love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryuko and Uzu are happily married, living in their own house on the Kiryuin property raising their first child together. Uzu never strayed far from the academy, he teaches sword skills. Actually none of the elite four left Honouji academy as Gamagori is the vice principal, Nonon is the music teacher, Imura teaches computer tech, and even Mako is the secretary.

It was when Uzu was at the academy during the day that Ryuko had troubles. She never saw herself as a housewife (not that she minded and she had helped out with the sword classes whenever she got a chance) and she never ever in a million years thought she would have a child. The world had been too messed up and her own childhood had made her not want to have children. But when she and Satsuki defeated their mother, and she married Uzu things changed for the better. Things weren't so messed up and finally she gave in.

And so Ryuko Matoi became Ryuko Sanageyama, and the two of them became the 3 of them when baby girl Kaori was born.

A shriek cut through the homey silence and Ryuko cursed under her breath. Kaori also happened to be a big daddy's girl and when daddy wasn't home she was always like this.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Ryuko said quietly while entering the small baby room. She leaned down and picked up her little girl dragging a baby blanket up as well. For being half a year old she was quite aware of her surroundings. "Come on Kaori," She glanced up at her mother, "Let's go get something to eat before daddy comes home."

The little girl smiled at the word daddy and Ryuko got irked. Her first word was 'dada' followed quickly with 'daddy' and only he could feed her the 'yucky' food. She had yet to say mommy, or even mama no matter how many times they said it to her.

Kaori wiggled in her high chair as Ryuko searched the fridge for a jar of something she DID like, so she wouldn't have to fight with her. It was nearing 2 pm and Uzu would be home around 3:30.

'Just an hour and half, only an hour and a half more before everything is better,' Ryuko chanted to herself. She finally spotted apple sauce and picked up while grinning before plopping down in front of the baby.

The 6 month old turned away stubbornly from her mother. "Okay Kaori," She said seriously before putting on her baby voice, "What some applesauce?" Her head turned slightly at the mention of her favorite food. "Open wide for mama," She said putting extra emphasis on 'mama'. Kaori didn't move but Ryuko held the spoon in front of her anyway. "I know you want some of this applesauce, Kaori."

"Ka'ri no want," She said shoving it away with a chubby hand, "Want daddy."

Ryuko sighed then a smirk settled over her face, "Okay if Kaori doesn't want it them maybe mama will eat it all on her own." She moved the spoon slowly closer to her own mouth.

"No, no! Ka'ri want! Ka'ri want!" She yelled reaching her little arms out towards Ryuko.

The mother immediately put the spoon in her daughter's mouth and yelled in victory.

By the time they were done applesauce had somehow gotten all over the both of them so Ryuko changed and grabbed the baby bag and stroller before heading out to the academy. She could cut the time it took Uzu to get ready to leave and get home before she could see him.

Kaori clapped her hands happily, knowing she was going to see her daddy soon.

Upon arriving at the school Ryuko parked the stroller and simply carried Kaori to the athletic field where they watched the last 10 minutes of Uzu's training. She put Kaori on the grass by her feet and watched as she picked at the grass, occasionally looking up at Uzu.

A few students came up to her, asking her about Kaori and Uzu, mainly girls. Before Kaori she used to teach a girls fighting class and even reopened her fight club as their advisor. Uzu wasn't happy when the boys from his class switched over just to watch his, then, girlfriend in her workout clothes. Needless to say he whipped them back into shape.

"Oh Sano," Ryuko called the short girl over. When she first met her she was always being picked on for being so small but Ryuko came in and taught her how to fight. No matter how odd that sounded but people stopped bugging her.

"Ryuko!" She cried and sat next to her, "What brings you here?"

"Oh just watching my husband whip these guys into shape. And of course Kaori was missing her daddy so much she couldn't bear it." Ryuko said dramatically and she could've sworn she saw the baby glare at her. Probably just her imagination. "So what's new? How's the fight club?"

Sano was taking over for her in her maternity leave. "It's going strong, lots of new members and the old ones are beginning to teach the younger kids now. It's nice seeing everyone work together."

Ryuko nodded and suddenly she heard a giggle of laughter and turn quickly to Uzu throwing Kaori in the air before catching her in his arms. "How're my two favorite girls on the planet doing today?"

Kaori babbled along in her baby talk and Uzu pretended to be completely taken with whatever she was saying. He held her close and walked up to Ryuko, giving her a small kiss on the cheek before pecking her on the lips.

Sano cleared her throat, "I better get going." She said and left, but not before Ryuko promised to visit the club soon.

When they got home Uzu took a shower, which Kaori was not happy about but decided to lie in silence on the floor, looking at the shiny display of hanging things above her.

Ryuko flopped on the couch exhausted but happy to finally get her down time. Kaori was an angel when daddy was home.

The next morning, Kaori woke up earlier than usual and Ryuko (not wanting the crying to wake up Uzu) went to pick her up from her crib only to get more screeching in her ear. She sat her down in the high chair and began to feed her some cheerios before she got a full force attack of them aiming at her face.

Ryuko was getting annoyed, however she tried to calm herself down with the fact that they were both tired, and come nap time they would both get to sleep for longer than usual. The morning went on like that until Uzu got up.

He stopped short at the scene in front of him. Cereal littered the ground, and in the hair of his wife, his daughter looked to be on the verge of tears and Ryuko looked as if she wanted to hit something. There was no doubt in his mind that she would ever hit Kaori but that still didn't change the fact that it looked like she needed to let off some steam. He walked behind and hugged her, nestling his head in the crook of her neck.

"Morning," He said simply and smiled when he heard his daughter clapping and calling him.

Ryuko let out a relaxed sigh and said the greeting back to him. "Now she smiles, but did she smile for mama? I don't think so." She said grumpily. And Uzu could only chuckle.

"Hey princess," He said and both girls looked at him. He sent a confused look to Ryuko who flushed in return and quickly looked away from him. "Want to spend the day with daddy?" He cooed and kissed Kaori on the cheek.

"You have classes." Ryuko deadpanned, "Don't get her all excited because then when you leave I have to deal with her."

Uzu glanced at his frustrated wife, "I thought maybe you'd like to teach my class for a day. Let off some steam."

Ryuko calmed down a little and stared at him, "Do you think you can do it? I mean taking care of her by yourself all day? You've never done that before."

He smirked and shooed her into the bedroom and lifted Kaori from the highchair and into a playplace before following. "I think I can do it," He said cockily. Ryuko sent him a look that left him doubting himself, "If I need help then I'll go to the school." She still didn't want to leave them alone for 8 hours, "Trust me I'll be fine."

"Fine but if you need ANYTHING you come right to me." She said and stripped down to her underwear and eagerly put on something a little more accustomed for fighting. She ended up in navy blue shorts, and a red form fitting shirt under her black and white sweater. She decided against her workout clothes, scared for them not to fit. "Ah it feels good not to wear pajamas or 'mother appropriate' clothes." She commented.

"I, on the other hand, look forward to staying in my pajama pants all day," He said and closed the distance between them to lay and kiss on her lips. "I hope you have fun." He said and she grinned.

"I will."

Ryuko left them shortly after rattling off a list of things Uzu should know, like nap time and food they had in the fridge, directions to the park and emergency numbers she just happened to know off by heart.

Uzu turned on the TV and sat Kaori in his lap intending to just watch whatever was on. However Kaori had other ideas as she fussed around.

Ryuko practically ran all the way to the school, excited to get some sparing in. She wasn't allowed to spar while she was pregnant, understandably so, but when she had Kaori she didn't know how to find the time or the partner so she was bound to be a little rusty.

When the first class started it was a class of all boys. They yelled and made unsightly noises while waiting for Uzu, until Ryuko made herself known.

"Listen up!" She yelled and the majority of the group stopped talking to watch as she walked to the front of the gym. "I'll be your teacher today." A few boys laughed and snorted unattractively and Ryuko began to get irked, "My name is Ryuko Sanageyama. Call me Ryuko. I plan to run you even harder than Uzu does so you better pay attention."

A few boys caught on that she was his wife, a couple even recognized her first name from textbooks of the whole COVERS incident. Those lucky few shut up just in time for the jocks at the back to make a mess of themselves.

"How's a little girl going to teach up how to fight with swords? I bet you can't even lift one," The biggest one commented.

Ryuko smirked. "My maiden name is Ryuko Matoi if that rings any bells." She didn't usually pull the last name card, but these boys needed to know who they were dealing with. She stuck her hand in her pocket and took out her scissor blade, expanding it. "I see you'd like to go first."

The jock grinned, "Of course." He was truly all brawn and no brains for everyone else had stepped back in fear.

The match was over before it even started. He was knocked flat on his ass. And she grinned as he scampered away to his friends.

"Okay boys, let's stretch before running 3k around the school. I'll cut that in half if anyone would care to challenge and win against me." She said and proceeded to stretch herself out. They groaned but followed suit, knowing that they could never defeat her.

Back at home Uzu was having a hell of a time getting Kaori into a onesie. The snaps were always mismatched and as soon as he had gotten them done up nicely she needed to be changed.

Uzu then noticed that Ryuko had a lot of things on the changing table asides from wipes and diapers. There was powder and cream and lotion that he didn't what to do with. Ultimately he decided to put some power on her before trying to get her to stay still so he could do up the straps.

"Does mommy do it that way?" He asked Kaori, as if she could give him guidance. He lifted her up to make sure the diaper was secure and smiled when it didn't fall off, "See daddy can do stuff." He said and wiggled his nose against hers making the baby laugh.

Everything went well for him until nap time. Kaori was clearly sleepy, but apparently Ryuko had a different way of putting her down for a nap than he did for putting her down to sleep during the night. And Kaori didn't like that he was changing that.

"How does mama do it," He questioned after the third time resulted in her crying. Did she have a special blanket? He wondered or maybe there was music. There were only so many ways to put a baby to sleep and he couldn't even think about anything else to do.

"Mama," Kaori cried while he swung her in his arms.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I want mama too." Then he paused, "Wait what?" He held her out in front of him. "Did you just say mama?"

She said it again as if to confirm his thoughts and he laughed, "Oh what Ryuko wouldn't give to hear that." He hugged his daughter to his chest and put her into the stroller. "Let's go see mama."

Ryuko was having the time of her life, she got to pass on her wisdom to the kids at the same time as nearly beating them up. She obviously let up on her sword skills and eventually put her blade away opting for a bamboo sword like the students had.

The first class had come and gone and the rumor spend that she was teaching the class so when the students came in they were more prepared. It was the third class of the day and she was beginning to run out of steam.

"I'm going to take a break. You're welcome to take one as well, or keep on practicing if you want." She announced to the class and sat herself down on a bench against the wall.

About half the class awkwardly joined her with their water bottles and the other half focused on skills, most likely to challenge her at the end of class. After that first disaster of a class she put out a challenge that if anyone could defeat her they would get a week off from this class, no strings attached. On the off chance that someone did beat her she would just talk to Uzu at home. He'd probably start doing it in his classes as well.

"Ryuko?" A male voice said to her and she locked eyes with who she thought was named Jetsu, but she wasn't quite sure.

"Yes?"

"Where _is_ Sanageyama?" He asked curiously.

Ryuko laughed thinking that if Uzu had some sort of hardcore reputation among his students that she was about to shatter them. "He's at home being a house husband for the day. We have a daughter and she's daddy's little princess so he promised to stay with her today." She said and smiled fondly.

She was expecting the guy to laugh but instead he smiled along with her until a loud bang was heard from across the gym. Ryuko casually glanced up, expecting to see someone rushing in angrily for a rematch but what she saw instead was a very frightened looking Uzu with a crying Kaori cradled against his chest.

* * *

"Mr. Sanageyama!" A girlish voice yelled while he parked the stroller. Uzu looked up to see a girl from Nonon's music class making her way towards him.

She was one of the girls who evidently had a crush on him, among many others. What was her name again? Saichiro? Shouda? Seiji? Usu didn't bother to remember. He rolled his eyes not wanting to be in the social situation she was about to confront him with, especially with Kaori. He unbuckled his daughter quickly, wanting to flee before the teenage girl got to him but he struggled with the snaps on the stroller.

The sight of him with a baby must have pushed her over the edge because she began sprinting to coo at them. He was getting annoyed but it quickly turned into fear when several other females cared to join her. They pinched and prodded Kaori making her angry and she began wailing. The loud noise only stunned them for a second and Uzu was off. Sprinting towards the training fields with Kaori clutched safely to his chest.

He ran in to the gym and closed the doors immediately leaning against them in case one of the crazy girls tried to push their way in.

An arm landed lightly on his shoulder and he spun around quickly, catching his wife's streak of red hair and he relaxed. Kaori was still crying and Ryuko took her softly into her arms, expertly bouncing to calm her down.

"How was your day, sweetie?" She asked with a smirk on her face. He looked flustered and still on edge. "What even happened?"

"Crazy teenage girls happened," He then very seriously looked into Kaori's eyes, "You never get crazy. No, scratch that, you never grow up period."

Kaori laughed and reached up at his face cutely. Ryuko huffed, "Even when she's spent the entire day with you she still wants you."

Uzu smiled affectionately at her, "Actually, my lovely wife, guess who she missed today?"

"That's not funny," Ryuko said sternly.

Uzu looked hurt, "I'm not lying," He looked to Kaori, "Right baby? Who did you miss today?"

She smiled widely, "Mama!" She clapped her hands as Ryuko hugged her tighter and then lifted her up.

"She said it! Did you hear that?! She said it!"

Uzu then realized that the rest of the swordsman class had gathered around them, some laughing, mostly they were whispering to each other and he became defensive.

"What are you looking at?!" He yelled to his class who cowered at their master. "I don't remember ever giving you guys a break! Has my wife been too easy on you?!" He pulled Ryuko closer to himself and Kaori giggled.

He sent the boys on a run and sat down on the bench.

"She really did miss you today. I couldn't figure out how to put her down for a nap." Uzu admitted.

Ryuko laughed, "You have to put on a lullaby, give her a bottle, and lay down with her. Always take the bottle away from her when she falls asleep and then either put her in her crib or have a nap on the couch with her." Ryuko sighed, "I could go for a nap. I forgot how tiring and energetic boys are." She plopped Kaori back into Uzu's lap and stood up. "I swore that I would fight the ones who challenged me and I gotta keep my promise."

Uzu watched as his wife beat one student after another and by the last one she was slowing down. Tired from all the effort.

Kaori wandered dangerously close to the fights every couple minutes and Uzu thought maybe she wanted to join. However not being able to walk held her back quite a bit. The father held her up and she began throwing her fists in every direction. He laughed and the boys from his class watched him carefully, they were not aware he was that kind of father, automatically assuming he was a fan of tough love.

Ryuko stood on top of her latest challenger and made sure that there was no one else left.

"Okay well, I doesn't look like there's anyone else so class dismissed?" She said unsure on herself. "You guys put up a good fight today. Maybe I'll come by another time."

Nearly everyone thanked her, she was quite popular even without Senketsu showing her off.

Ryuko collapsed on the bench beside Uzu and grabbed Kaori from him, laying her on her chest while they both relaxed.

"I'm done, Uzu," She finally let out, "I'll take Kaori home and we'll have a nap before you get home."

He chuckled and pulled them both in close, "I'll be home as soon as I can."

* * *

**I didn't really know how to end it but Kaori might appear in other chapters.**

**By the way, Kaori means 'a man's strength' so that's why I made her daddy's little princess. Ah she's so cute! Maybe I'll draw her but until then I imagined her with Ryuko's dark blue hair and Uzu's grey eyes that turn bluer like Ryuko's when she gets worked up.**

**Anyway that's all for now, I'll hopefully get the next chapter up within a week!**

**Bye bye! Oh remember to review! I always need chapter ideas!  
**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello! My lovely readers!**

**Ya'll are great, really you are, I hope you read these little messages because really all I do is gush about you guys.**

**Anyway, this chapter I think is the shortest so far, next chapter will be incredibly long for unknown reasons but I loved this chapter so much. It was so fun and easy to write and basically my prompt was 'We don't like each other and somehow it turned into a competition to see who could out flirt the other' with a few things changed because, action is always needed... Actually the prompt might have gotten away from me on this one but that's okay because it was one I found so I'm really not letting anyone down and I can do this one again but more precise later on.**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Happy reading!**

**~PrincessNoodle**

* * *

A stage rose up from the ground, students cheered from all sides of the arena as Ryuko and Uzu stepped towards the center.

"Ready to do this?" Uzu said cockily.

Ryuko readied her blade, "Only if his highness wants to." She teased and smirked as he got angry.

Satsuki banged her sword on the ground, signaling the start of their battle. Uzu started it off by trying to attack her from the left but she easily side stepped it.

"You'll have to do better than that, _honey_." She laughed and got ready to strike him herself.

As she got closer he readied himself to take the attack. Ryuko stared at him, getting uneasy as he stood unmoving, she couldn't read him. At the last moment he shot out his arm to push her blade to the side, knocking it out of her hands and putting her off balance. His other arm automatically griped her waist to prevent her from falling over.

He was about to apologize before he saw the blush rise to her cheeks and he smirked.

It was his turn now. "Ah I see I've got you falling for me." He smirked as her blush darkened and she pushed herself away from him.

It wasn't fair when he teased back.

* * *

During the day they could be seen bugging each other in their classes, challenging each other to races in gym class even though the boys and girls were supposed to be separated. They knew how to push each other's buttons and they did it as much as they could.

Ryuko would jab her fingers into his sides while he tried to do a precise measurement in science. Resulting in a hilarious explosion.

Uzu would blow on the back of her neck while she read out in class, making her let out a girlish squeak.

Nonon would rant about their flirting and it eventually turned into a game.

They stopped fighting all together and put all their energy in trying to out fluster each other.

* * *

It was a nice sunny day when Ryuko burst into the athletic field that happened to house Uzu's training.

"Fight me." She demanded from the entrance and he looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"Fight. Me."

He grabbed his towel and held it to his face. "Ryuko what's going through that head of yours?"

She continued to glare at him until he simply picked up his bamboo sword.

They stood across from each other and nodded, a silent signal to start. Ryuko sped towards him, Uzu only had just enough time to put his sword up in defense. She was attacking him with all she had, however he noticed several openings that she usually kept covered. She was being reckless.

Uzu pushed her back a few feet and dropped his sword, she didn't even notice as she launched into her next strike but he grabbed her wrist easily and pushed down to make her drop the blade she was wielding. He grabbed her other hand as it came to punch him in the face and held them both above her head, spinning them around he roughly pushed her against the fence.

"What's wrong with you today?!" He yelled. If she was fighting anyone else for real she would've gotten killed. He figured out she was angry, maybe it was just to let off some steam but he couldn't let her try to kill him every time she got upset. It wasn't healthy.

Ryuko kept her head low and the height difference made it difficult for him to see her face.

"Well?" He asked again, calmly.

She was silent for a while and he was about to let her go before her voice was finally carried to his ears, "I never thought I'd see the day when Uzu Sanageyama went soft." He sensed something odd and Uzu stepped away confused. "Oh, what's the matter, princess?" She taunted, "Cat got your tongue?"

He didn't know what was going on but he readied himself as she picked up her blade once more. They launched into another full-fledged fight but this time Uzu was going to hold his own.

"What's wrong?" He grunted between hits.

"I just wanted to come play, _sweetie_," The nickname would've made him laugh in a normal fight. But the way she said it was cruel now.

Uzu then noticed something he should've realized long before they began their fight. He should've seen the difference as soon as she walked in. Because this wasn't Ryuko. Senketsu wasn't activated he merely hung off her. Ryuko attacked first. And she wasn't just being reckless, it was an entirely different fighting technique.

But the one thing he was most ashamed about not noticing, was that her eyes were no longer that blue/purple/gray hue he had grown to love so much, instead a dead looking proper blue was staring at him.

Their swords locked and he stared at her one more time before pushing her as far away as he could muster.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled at the imposter.

Ryuko giggled loudly and faced him in disgust.

"How could you figure it out, bastard?" She swung the scissor around herself dangerously close to hitting her own body.

"Because you're a shit actor." He insulted, "Matoi snap out of it!"

"Could you perhaps tell by the way I spat her filthy nicknames at you?" She ignored. "It's a funny place in her little mind. You take up a lot of it," The blade nicked the side of her cheek. "This half of the scissor isn't nearly as balanced as mine."

"Harime." He stated then he readied his sword once again, "Get out of her!" He went to strike but stopped short.

"Ah, ah, ah, that's a bad idea, don't want to hurt poor little Ryuko, do you?" She cackled. She suddenly looked deep in thought, "She sure has a lot of nicknames for you. Shall I let her watch as I kill you and everyone else in this stupid academy?!"

Uzu blocked her next attack but he knew he couldn't block forever. He would have to strike sometime and he was not looking forward to it.

Nui was growing bored and frustrated at Uzu as he continued to dodge and block, why wasn't he making this more fun for her? He needed to put up a fight.

"Why won't you strike me?!" She yelled and managed to land a hit to his shoulder. Uzu doubled back and blocked her next attack sending her flying on her feet a few yards away. "Oh," Nui said as she stared at him, the pieces falling together, "Is that why? Do you have feelings for Ryuko?" She taunted. Uzu looked at her in rage, "Right on the mark!" She yelled excitedly, "This makes it all the more fun. Watch as your Ryuko puts you out of your misery. Love isn't needed in a world like this." She whispered.

Uzu stood with a hand grasping his shoulder, blood soaking through his shirt. He honestly didn't know who would win this fight.

She smiled and he couldn't help but think she made it look ugly even on Ryuko, "Maybe it would hurt more for Ryuko to be killed." She raised the blade to her stomach, the tip touching. "Wouldn't that be something?"

Uzu dashed forward and silently apologized to Ryuko at what he was about to do, anything was better than her dying though. He stuck out his sword and knocked her roughly to the side. Nui giggled as she soared through the air, however she let herself fall on her back with an 'oof'. He ran forward again and grabbed the scissor blade, praying that his plan would work.

He slashed it across her stomach and held his breath waiting for Senketsu to awaken.

Suddenly the eye on the uniform opened and Nui screamed. The sound was girly but slowly became more like Ryuko's as Harime was forced from her body. She sprang out and she herself was bleeding from her abdomen.

She held herself upright, clutching her stomach. Uzu ran to Ryuko who was struggling to get up and held her arm.

"You guys make me sick." Nui grunted out before straightening, her body beginning to mend itself. "It was fun playing with you two but mama is getting mad at me now." She hopped out of the field before either one could stop her.

Ryuko had regenerated by then and was glaring at where Nui had stood.

"That bitch," She stated before turning to Uzu. She spotted the blood and her eyes widened, "You actually let her land a hit on you, you're going soft pretty boy." She teased and Uzu put on an annoyed face.

"If she had taken over me would you have beat the shit out of me or let me land a hit on you?" He pouted but he was secretly pleased to hear her call him something in her usual loving/teasing tone.

"That's not a fair question because I regenerate."

Uzu decided to drop it, and started to walk off the field with Ryuko beside him.

"Do you remember anything from when your body was taken over?" He asked nervously.

Ryuko looked up in thought, "No, not really. I remember you yelled 'Matoi'. When did we get back onto a last name basis?" She said curiously.

"Right, right, but did you hear anything Nui said?" Ryuko shook her head and he smirked. "Well she mentioned that I take up a lot of space in your mind." His smirk widened at she got more flustered.

"T-that's not true!"

Then it all rushed back to her, all the things Nui had said, but also everything Uzu had done.

She let out a sly grin, "Oh you know what?" She put a finger up to her shin in mock contemplation, "I'm starting to remember what happened. " Uzu watched her in panic, just one look at her face let him know she knew exactly what Nui had said to him. However she looked down and spoke softly, "'Love isn't needed in this world', huh?" She then fiercely looked up at him, "You would've let me kill you!"

Uzu coward from the small girl, he didn't know the right answer but he did know how to break the tension. "Of course, anything for you, princess." He tried to tease.

Her face went up in flames, "Now is not the time!" She yelled but ran into his arm. Sneezing the life out of him. "You idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

"I'm sorry but princesses can't fall in love with idiots."

"Good thing you make a habit of breaking all the rules."

They continued walking in comfortable silence before Ryuko looked at him again, "So who won the flirting match?"

He shrugged, "We can keep going if you want, _sweetie pie_."

She smirked, "You're on, _muffin_."

* * *

**Oh my goodness, this has been my favorite chapter so far I think. The preview for next chapter is that it's Inkvader Zim's HC which is surprisingly difficult to write, I keep on adding more and more and it's probably the longest one so far so look forward to that. It's got a lot of fighting and while I TRIED to stay true to the anime time line, it goes off point in some places, not important though. Lot's of UzuRyu fluff comin' up**

**I see you've all loved Kaori and that's great! I love her too! I can't wait to write more about her and maybe more babies? A boy perhaps?**

**I have chapter five's prompt all ready to go but feel free to send in your own and I'll get to it as soon as the genre strikes me! Or you know, the next available chapter.**

**Love you guys and keep the review comin', criticism, praise, prompts I'll take them all!**

**Happy reading!**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Head canon sent in by inkvader zim**

**'Ryuko fought Uzu's gang and met him but forgot about him' and I thought this was right up my ally**

**This one does have swearing in stuff because... rebel Ryuko and they do actually swear in the show so I had to include it.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews! It means a lot to me to hear your thoughts.**

**So without any further adieu~**

* * *

Ryuko deflected a wooden sword aimed at her face with her hands and let a yell tear through her lips as she pushed him to the side and slammed a fist into his cheek. She wiped a finger under her nose and smirked.

"These guys were worth the trek out here," An attack comes from behind her but before it could land a hit he was thrown roughly and knocked out.

A weight covers her back, "Don't get too cocky, Matoi." The voice says and she smirks once more.

The leader of the gang she had joined a few months ago was named Kenma and he was strangely nice towards his subordinates. The gang was called Sukoshi Tora, SuTo for short. And while before Ryuko had joined they were low on the food chain, they had most of their city covered now.

"You make it sound as if I can't handle myself," She teased and winked at him before knocking out the next attacker.

Kenma merely watched as she beat up person after person. Everyone else was spread out and while he knew firsthand how strong she was, he had the odd sense to not leave her alone for too long.

"What's going on?!" A figure appeared on the top of a ledge and he yelled down to them. "Are you going to let this second rate gang get the best of you?!"

Before Kenma could even begin to talk Matoi ran in front of him. The dangerous look in her eye told him she was about to do some damage and he returned to the pawns at hand.

She rushed past every person on the field, their knocking them out of her way or simply dodging to keep running. She wasn't going to let this asshole talk down to her gang. Her sweater was flapping in the wind as she started to slow down. She was coming up behind him and he was facing her head on.

He studied her and noticed the fiery red streak among her navy blue hair. Her eyes were a clear blue, fading into black. She was dressed in a white uniform shirt with a red ribbon, a black mini skirt and a loose sweater with some kind of design on it. Over all, she didn't look threatening. "What's a little thing like you doing in a gang like that?" He taunted and she threw the first punch catching him off guard.

She smirked as he held his palm to his cheek, "What kind of leader watches from the top as his team goes up in smoke?"

"Tiger's got bite, huh?" He said impressed and began to stare her down. Obviously he had faced off in fights before, just not usually against girls, and never against anyone this attractive. He tried to punch her to knock her off balance, hoping she was more talk than bite but even when it landed she stood her ground and even smirked. She then rushed at him, not stopping until they were inches apart and blew him a kiss before swinging her leg around and hitting him right in the torso.

He was knocked over but he flipped back up on his feet facing the other way. When he turned his head she was smiling at him and his heart skipped a beat. He'll later denied it happened.

"You're pretty strong," She commented and he smile turned into her normal cocky smirk, "But so am I."

She began attacking him again, this time trying to overwhelm him with the sheer amount and strength. The only problem with that approach is, you get tired easily, and when you're up against a gang leader, they can calculate your weak points.

He jabbed his hand into her side and sent a clenched fist into her jaw. She flew a few feet away and struggled to get back up, but when she did she was sturdy. She was ready to go again.

"You're stubborn I'll give you that much." He said simply as he pulled out a bamboo sword from its sheath on his back. He then picked up a discarded one on the ground and threw it at her and was delighted when she caught it swiftly. "I'm more of a swordsman myself."

Kenma and the rest of the guys in KeTo finished up the guys on the ground and he chanced a look up where Matoi was fighting the gang leader just in time to see the sword fly out of her hand as she was knocked to the ground. He held his breath waiting for her to stand up again.

The man walked up to her form lying on the ground, "And you had such a pretty face." She opened her eyes and waited for him to deal the final blow, or at least knock her out.

Upon actually looking at him she noticed that his hair was green, which was odd, and that his eyes were a lovely grey. Ryuko found herself merely gazing at him trying to memorize his every feature.

The man smirked and pushed his hand through his hair, "Like what you see? Because you're not so hard on the eyes either."

Just then the ground shook as Kenma jumped just behind him.

"What do you think you're doing with Matoi?" He asked calmly, but cracked his knuckles threateningly.

The unknown boy held his hands up, "I can tell when I've been beaten so let's talk this out." He jutted his hand out for Ryuko to take as he helped her up. He then threw her over the Kenma. He completely ignored the older boy and spoke directly to Ryuko. "Maybe we'll meet again but right now I have to leave." He mimicked her earlier gesture and blew her a kiss, "Next time I'll get a first name, _Matoi_."

Then he hopped off the ledge but by the time Kenma and Ryuko ran over to it and looked down, there was no one.

"Who the hell was that?" Ryuko asked curiously.

"He never gives out a name. He's the Northern Kanto Gang Leader Alliance Representative, but he can't be much older than you," Kenma explained. He clapped her on the back making her fall over from her injuries. "Looks like you caught his attention though," He teased and Ryuko's face burned as red as the streak in her hair.

~~1 year later~~

"So this is Honouji Academy." Ryuko said with a smirk. The metal guitar case strapped to her back held half of the scissor that killed her father. "I finally feel like I'm making progress."

A green haired boy watched from his perch on the city walls. His eyes followed the girl with the red streak.

Jumping down he met her gaze, "Matoi." He stated loud enough for her to hear, "It's been a long time."

He expected her to go into a rant, or attack him, or just do something in general but what he got was a blank stare, "Do I know you?" His face fell but he tried to perk back up.

"No, not really," He said almost embarrassed. Their fight had meant more to him than it did to her, obviously.

He leapt off back onto the wall and forward towards the academy, he would have to get her to remember him some other way.

After several of his underlings had fallen to Ryuko, Uzu finally decided to go against her himself. He tried to mentally prepare himself to not only go up against the much stronger Matoi, but also her in a much more revealing outfit than last time they had dueled. Every time he saw her, which was more than he cared to admit, he got increasingly more flustered. She could be wearing a thousand layers and he'd still imagine her in her Life Fiber Synchronization outfit.

Standing on the battle field with her made his heart want to explode, he was so excited to finally go up against her again. She was the only one he found as a formidable opponent, aside from Satsuki but that didn't count because they weren't evenly matched. Uzu grabbed the bamboo sword from its back holster and pointed it at her.

"Let's do this," He smirked and dashed forward.

"Let's go, Sanketsu!" She yelled and transformed. Uzu could've sworn he saw her completely naked for a split second but he tried to shake away the thoughts.

She stood getting ready to defend herself.

Ryuko felt strangely awkward in her uniform around Sanageyama. She had triple checked with Sanketsu and it wasn't the same uncomfortable feeling that had prevented them from resonating before so she tried not to worry about it. But the thought still nagged at the back of her mind even if they were merely passing in the halls she felt self-conscious.

She had never squared off against him on his own, he was present for most, if not all, of her fights so far and she couldn't help but feel he was familiar. Finally taking a good up close look at him she saw his grey eyes, fire burning behind them as they fought with all they had. Her mind flashed to her looking up at a boy, she remembered him being nearly the same age as herself, with green hair and beautiful grey eyes.

She shook her head and continued to fight, even if she had met him before, they were enemies now.

* * *

As quietly as she possibly could she crept her way through the athletics department of the school intent to not let anyone know she was there. Ryuko Matoi felt oddly responsible for Uzu sealing his eyes shut and it made her upset knowing she would probably never see their grey ever again. Even though he had nearly killed her with his Regalia mark II.

She turned into a room, following the sound of his voice shouting out his training regime and stood as still as possible. He was standing right in front of her and she could tell he hadn't sensed her presence.

Ryuko just watched, she wasn't even sure why she had sought him out, the mask her wore fluttered around him as he continued moving the sword around methodically. It was a different sword then the one she noticed he usually used, less fancy, even a little beat up, and suddenly she thought of fighting him on top of a roof top, the vision was blurry, all she could see was the sword and his mess of green hair. Had she fought him before?

She slipped away just as silently as she had entered and Senketsu thought about how odd she had been acting, in anything concerning Uzu Sanageyama.

* * *

"What makes you think you're going to battle her first?!" Uzu shouted to Gamagoori as they readied themselves on the stage. He needed to get as close to her as possible, and they only way he could do that was to fight her and he was prepared to fight as many times as it took.

"At least we finally get to fight again," He smirked, "I hope you're not too tired."

Ryuko stretched, showing off her stomach and pushing out her chest making Uzu blush madly. "Of course not, green-y. Plus this shouldn't take too long," She taunted.

Nui Harime butt in just before their fight taking Ryuko's attention way.

"This isn't fair! Wait your turn, freak!" He shouted rather childishly.

Nui simply pushed him out of the way, off the platform where he landed in an uncoordinated heap. Ryuko worriedly ran over to the side.

"Sanageyama!"

He stuck a hand and pushed himself up cursing. "I'm fine."

Uzu managed to get back onto his platform while Nui continued to hit Ryuko with never ending attacks. He easily followed along with his enhanced senses and he crossed his arms, pleased. Ryuko seemed to be losing, but she was holding her own, if only she had an opening to strike. He began to panic as Nui tried a doppelganger attack and Ryuko was overwhelmed with trying to figure out the real enemy.

He held himself back from helping until Ryuko put all her attention on one, the wrong one, Nui came up behind her ready to deal the final blow. Uzu jumped into action, bringing his sword up to deflect the attack.

"Matoi, stop being such an idiot and open your eyes!" He yelled. The girl spun around in shock but managed to help him block another attack. "You're the woman who took my eyes but gave me the world, I can't have you being defeated by this little bitch can I?"

She smirked and began fighting Nui again on her own.

* * *

Uzu stood outside the room, he didn't think he would be welcome inside but he couldn't help but want to be around her all the time. Ryuko lay on the pseudo hospital bed, currently unconscious.

"Why don't you go in?" A high pitched voice said to his right. He looked caught off guard as Mako leaned towards him to see inside the room from the small window as well. She sent a curious gaze to him, "Well why not? She hasn't woken up in a couple days, even if she didn't want to see you she wouldn't know you were even there." She explained quickly, "Plus she's always talking about you, I used to think you two knew each other. She probably wants to see you."

Uzu blushed and looked away from Ryuko's best friend, and forced open the door, closing it before Mako could walk in after him.

He stood awkwardly in between the bed and door, "I don't know if I should talk or not," He mumbled to himself. "This is ridiculous," He said annoyed but turning around he saw Mako watching him expectantly.

He heaved a sigh and sat down next to her bed, facing away from the door, "So here I am, Matoi." He half expected her to throw a sarcastic remark at him and deflated when he remembered she wasn't awake. Uzu stayed quiet just glancing about the room, he didn't know what to say mostly. "I don't know how you don't remember me. We had a good match until that giant guy interrupted us. I hope he wasn't your boyfriend, I guess I never asked, and man do I regret not giving you my name. It would've been worth it if you had remembered me because I remember every bit of you from back then." He rambled on, talking quietly so she wouldn't wake up.

"I think we could've gotten along great if I hadn't joined up with Satsuki, maybe if you and I went on fighting rival gangs together," He chuckled, "I think we would've fought each other more than any opponent." He chanced a look behind him to Mako and didn't see her spying anymore. He slipped his hand over Ryuko's and squeezed, "You know, at first I liked you because you put up a good fight and I thought you were hot. But now I've seen so much more. You're feisty, and stubborn but you care a great deal. I know you have some special mental connection with Senketsu but there's only so much you can care for a piece of clothing yet you'll go through great lengths to ensure he's safe. It's been over a year since I first saw you but I feel like we have just recently met and it makes me happy to think that maybe there's other things I get to learn about you. But I doubt you want to learn about me," He sighed, "I'm just part of the elite four to you, right?" He paused to get over his own self-pity, "No one really knows why you're still asleep," He got up to leave but spun around to give her one last look "But if you think I'll let our rematch go, you're wrong."

* * *

Ryuko was falling head first back down to Earth and even without his heightened sense Uzu knew something was wrong. Satsuki cried and ran forward with him hot on her trail. Uzu would be damned if he was going to be outdone by Ryuko's older sister. He watched her for the first time in a long time as he ran to catch her. It was difficult to tell her features but he thought he saw her crying which made him speed up.

Satsuki was shouting for Ryuko to wake up and for a moment he didn't think she would, nothing seemed to be getting through to her.

"Ryuko!" He shouted and her eyes finally opened. Both bodies sprang forward to catch her and the force brought them both back, hitting everyone as they tried to slow her down.

She had tears in her eyes as Satsuki cradled her to her chest, Uzu wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close surrounded by everyone else. "Onee-san," She said gratefully before bringing a hand up behind her head and nestling her fingers in Uzu's green locks, "Sana-" She cut herself off before grinning, "Uzu."

~The next day~

A knock was heard at Mako's house and Ryuko answered so they wouldn't have to stop eating. She opened it, expecting one of Mataro's friends but instead came face to face with Uzu standing awkwardly.

"Uzu?" She said and then straightened herself out. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see if you- I mean I know you said you'd go on a date with Mako but I'm here to ask if you wanted to go on one with me, too," He stumbled and then looked away blushing.

Ryuko leaned against the doorway and smirked, "Hmm," She hummed, "Just one question, have we met before?"

Uzu grinned and took a chance by picking her up and spinning her in a circle.

Ryuko laughed, "Why did you want me to remember you so badly?"

"I thought it would give me a one up on the other guys." Ryuko shoved him and he chuckled before going on the defensive, "What it's true! Don't you see the way guys stare at you?"

"I see the way you stare at me." She smirked as he blushed and grumbled, looking away.

* * *

**Sukoshi Tora translates to 'Little Tiger'**

**Well there you have it! It was a struggle to write this because I really wanted to stay with the prompt and I'm really bad at that as they usually turn into something else entirely but hey, I tried.**

**This is proof that I actually do take prompts and HC's from reviewers so send some more in!**

**The preview for the next chapter is playing off the idea of Mako from the last episode actually being Nui in disguise because of the similar coloring BUT obviously with a PrincessNoodle twist. ALSO WARNING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. No UzuRyu in sight. I'm sorry but this is merely Ryuko Nui and Mako, not a pairing of course but still.**

**Also my update day will probably be every week most likely on ****Monday until I run out of ideas and hit a wall.**

**Anyway, again hope you enjoyed this!**

**~PrincessNoodle**


End file.
